


Lookin’ Up

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Community: mini_fest, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Lavender’s long holiday shift takes a turn for the romantic.





	Lookin’ Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evening12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/186996.html) for HP Mini Fest 2017.

Lavender smiled tiredly as she handed off the large iced coffee she’d just finished making. She always prided herself on being the peppiest person in the coffee shop no matter what, but working the long Christmas week shifts was really pushing it even for her. She was going up on ten hours now with a few more to go since one of her co-workers had called in sick at the last minute. She didn't mind covering, but she like to have a full night’s sleep for once.

Maybe in January.

The bell on the front door rang for what felt like the millionth time that day, and she pasted her smile on again, raising her head to greet whoever had walked in. The words died in her throat as she saw who it was, her cheeks flushing. She could vaguely hear one of her coworkers giggling at her reaction.

“Goo- good afternoon,” she managed to stutter out eventually.

Pansy, one of their regulars and Lavender’s long standing crush, smiled in response. She’d been in for almost a year at the same time every day, and Lavender still didn't know how to interact without embarrassing herself. At least her coworkers thought it was funny.

“What would you like today?” she asked, trying to keep as professional as possible even though all she wanted to do was reach out and kiss the other woman.

For a moment, Pansy didn't say anything, just looked at Lavender consideringly. Then she leaned forward conspiratorially. “I’d like your number.”

Lavender gaped in shock, the only sound she could hear her heart beating desperately in her chest. Surely she’d misheard. Surely she was just suffering some sort of exhaustion induced hallucination. Pansy, ethereally gorgeous and standoffish business woman, couldn't be asking for her number.

“Is that a no?” Pansy asked, a frown beginning to wrinkle her brow at the lack of answer.

“No! I mean, yes!” Lavender blurted out, flushing deeply as Pansy raised her eyebrows in surprise. She hunched her shoulders a little, wishing she could just disappear before she made more of a fool of herself. “Sorry, I mean… I’d love to give you my number, yes.”

Pansy stared at her for a beat, then a small, shy smile bloomed on her face. “Great, that’s great.”

They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like hours but was probably only a minute or two at most, before someone off to the side cleared their throat. Lavender whipped around to see her manager standing a few feet away, arms crossed but a fond smile on her face.

“As lovely as it is that you two have finally stopped dancing around each other,” she said, making Lavender flush even harder, “you’re holding up the line.”

Lavender and Pansy both turned to see that the line was five deep behind Pansy now, though thankfully none of them seemed too angry about the wait. But Lavender realized that she’d been so caught up in talking to Pansy that she’d totally forgotten she was at work. That was so unlike her, especially during the holiday rush.

“I’m so sorry!” Lavender exclaimed, turning back to her manager. “I’ll get back to work right away, I didn’t mean to get so distracted!”

Her manager huffed a little, shaking her head. “It’s fine, Lavender, I know you’re one of our best employees. I just meant that maybe you’d want to take your break now?”

“Oh.” Lavender blinked, warmth curling in her belly that she was so appreciated at work. This was turning out to be an amazing and surprising day despite the exhaustion she’d been battling through before. Now, she felt like she could run and shout forever. “Yeah, that- that would be great.”

“Go on then,” her manager said, shooing them toward a booth in the corner. It was the one where people on dates tended to sit at since it was a little hidden from the rest of the cafe, giving it a more private, intimate feel.

They sat down, glancing at each other a little awkwardly. Lavender felt like her heart was in her throat, making her choke on any of the words she could think of to say to break the silence. Finally Pansy gave a little laugh, shaking her head.

“So I guess this is our first date then,” she said, reaching out tentatively to lace her fingers with Lavender’s. “I’d really like to get to know you better. All I really know is you’re beautiful and you make the best coffee I’ve ever tasted.

Lavender smiled, ducking her head at the sweet compliments. She squeezed Pansy’s hand with hers. “Yeah, I’d like to get to know you too.”

The upcoming holidays were really looking up.


End file.
